<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet, Home Sweet Home by Frootloopies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014163">Sweet, Home Sweet Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frootloopies/pseuds/Frootloopies'>Frootloopies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frootloopies/pseuds/Frootloopies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: GORE, DEATH</p><p>William finds out something that kills the <br/>rest of humanity in him</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet, Home Sweet Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: GORE, DEATH</p><p>William finds out something that kills the <br/>rest of humanity in him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the dreaded day William got THE phone call.<br/>Two of his children passed away about a month earlier. Him and Vanessa fell into a deep depression, he swore they would get through it together. William was at work when he got the call. He picked up his phone with a sigh. "Hello?" </p><p> </p><p>"Hello. Is this Mr. Afton?" A male voice rang through the phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed." William replied. The voice paused for a moment before saying something that broke william.</p><p> </p><p>"Your wife was affected in a car crash. She did not survive." </p><p> </p><p>"..what?" William said into the phone, tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sir. We are currently located below the main cliff. You may say your goodbyes if you need to." The voice said gruffly.</p><p>William immediately hang up and rushed to his car, driving to the place which left his wife fatal. He looked at her car as he began to sob, his last song Michael was also there, crying with him. </p><p>"I'm taking the body." William said through sobs. The police didnt do anything about it. William had to fix this. He ran into his basement with her motionless body when they got home, he walked up to the ballerina robot he had made for his wife. He opened the ballerinas stomach as he slowly put his dead wife into her.</p><p>Vanessa looked mutilated. Blood was pouring out of every wound, her eye was hanging out and most of her internal organs had exploded. He sobbed as he closed the robots chest. <br/>"Please." He begged.</p><p>"Please come back.."</p><p>For a moment, the robots eyes opened. Instead of pink eyes, what was left in their place was green eyes. Bright green eyes.</p><p>She was back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>